Karaoke Confessions
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Basically Kagami singing out his pain in a karaoke bar. Aokaga (one sided


"I can't believe I let him talk me into this."

Mumbling to myself, I try to shield my sensitive red eyes from the harsh (and fucking bright as the sun on steroids) lights beaming down on me from above the small stage. Infront of me was a sea filled with faces of all kinds. I even recognized a few. In a booth towards the back of the small-ish room sat 4 very familiar faces. A blond man was currently crushing a much smaller bluenett with this huge grin on his face. A tall male (the tallest in the booth actually) with neat green hair and designer glasses scowled at the two (Or more likely at the blond) . Keeping quiet while sipping at his drink with disinterested downcast indigo eyes was a tall darkly tanned male.

I swallow a lump that I didn't even realize had formed in my throat, nerves suddenly wrecked and body heating up. That man over their, he was the reason I even got into this whole mess. The way he and the blond taunted me about my voice and (as far as they knew) inability to sing. If he hadn't looked at me with those beautiful dark eyes brightened with the excitement of challenge, or teased me with that smooth baritone voice, I wouldn't be up here.

I wouldn't be on this stage.

In this karaoke bar.

About to sing in front of a giant crowd filled with strangers, friends (though he and Midorima both agreed to never call eachother such in public, or private) and my long time crush. Life was really punching me in the face.

'What if it doesn't sound good? What if he thinks I suck?'

Before I could let my emotions get the best of me and completely destroy what little nerve I had left, a short man with a long wavy pony tail came over. "Hey kid," he said in a slow soft tone that oddly enough made we feel slightly worried for my safety. "You wanna choose a song in English or Japanese?"

Fuck.

Not once did it occur to me that I would have to choose a language. On the bright side, since so many people sang an English song before me (and bombed it! Seriously, they could atleast try to say the words right) I can out do them and make myself look better. It's a bitch move but hey, could be worse.

As I looked through my choices my eyes couldn't help but wonder towards a certain dark skinned bluenett who seemed to be long done with his drink. By the way his normally sharp eyes and tense face seemed more eased, and how his hand nonchalantly swirled the dark drink from the freshly filled glass, I could tell he was thinking hard about something. But, as if sensing my stare, he lifted his calm looking eyes and locked them with my own.

It was that moment that I knew.

Whatever I sing tonight, has to be meaningful, deep, and most of all...

Must express my feelings for Aomine Daiki.

Showing the creeper (store owner) the number in front of the song he nodded before heading to what I presume would be the small area where he would control the lights and music.

Like a boss, I was right.

As the man took his place, the objects that shined the burning golden lights of hell slowly cooled into a light mixture of white, cornflower, and periwìnkle, a piano could be heard beginning the song. Taking in a deep breath, I begin the song in a even, not to strong but not at all weak voice.

"Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand.

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man.

These lights never seem to go to bed.

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"

Everyone could tell that the chorus was next, so I raised my voice slightly and changed the pitch, still along the medium and low range.

"Oh won't you, stay with me.

'Cause you're all I need.

This ain't love it's clear to see.

But darlin', stay with me."

Motioning my eyes in a way that made it seem as if I were looking at everyone, I stole a few peeks at my table. To my satisfaction, everyone looked shocked. Hell, even Kuroko was having a hard time digesting my hidden talent.

"Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look gain some self control.

Deep down I know this never works.

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt."

Shit. That verse gets me every time.

"Oh won't you, stay with me.

'Cause you're all I need.

This ain't love it's clear to see.

But darlin', stay with me."

By the second time, I made the chorus a bit stronger but not like complete yelling. Damn, if I don't make it as a firefighter then I'm singing R and B.

Since the next part was wordless, I took the sound " oh " and played with the pitch of my voice a little.

When the next verse came, my eyes were locked once again with Aomine's. Knowing he wouldn't understand me, I sang in a much softer voice, letting my desperation leak from the words.

"Oh won't you, stay with me.

'Cause you're all I need.

This ain't love it's clear to see.

But darlin', stay with me."

Tearing my eyes away, I manage to finish the rest of the song without tearing up. As soon as the lights were cut back on the entire audience broke out into a sequence of cheers, clapping, and whistling. The attention was making me embarrassingly red, resulting in me practically sprinting to my seat.

Right next to Aomine.

"Wow Kagamicchi, I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." I smile at Kise, giving him my thanks along worth Kuroko and (surprisingly) Midorima. When I glanced over in Aomine's direction I noted how he was just sitting their staring at something on his phone with disinterested. Though I didn't let it show, a piece of my heart broke. To have sang that whole song in tribute of my almost desperate desire for you to love me like I love you, only for you to sit here on your phone and not even acknowledge my existence.

#####

After having a few rounds, we walked out the building headed for our rides home. "Kurokocchi," Kise sang, "you get to go home with me, isn't that great?" The only responds he got was a monotone "yes Kise-kun."

That made me stop and think.

Since kuroko was going with Kise, that ment they were going to be outside of Tokyo. Midorima would drive home alone (not like he was an option to begin with) which left me one ride.

Aomine.

"So I guess I'll have to take you home, huh." It was more of a statement than a question. I look at him with wide eyes, "y-you don't need to. I got here taking the bus and I can leave like that." Bull shit. I used up all my money at the bar, I'd end up having to walk home (and that could take around 40 minutes). He gave me a look that could only be described as the "thou is a filthy liar" look.

Practically falling into the seat (lost my footing a bit when I opened the door), I watched at how flawless the darker man's movements were compared to mine. He can even make something as simple as sitting down and closing a door look elegant.

Naturally of course.

Putting on my seat belt, I stared strait ahead. Fearing that if I looked in his direction, I may not be able to stop the confession that was hanging from my tongue. It was a few minutes later that I noticed we had yet to move (he didn't even turn the car on, shit it's freezing outside) and it kinda annoyed me. "Is this how you plan to kill me," I joke ,"by freezing me in your car?"

The answer that I got was very unexpected.

"Why did you have to choose that song?" Finally facing him, I gave him a very confused look. "I don't know what you-," "you were glancing at me the whole time Bakagami. Now, explain this," and as he said that, he put the phone to my face.

It was the lyrics to the song...

translated in Japanese.

The constant glares my way, the silence, the way his eyes were stuck to the phone.

It all made since now.

** ok. That was just a oneshot I did. Please review to tell me if it was good. Also, if you have any aokaga, g.o. , or basically anyone paired with uke kagami ideas that you would like me to wright then please review them. (It can be any pairing, those are just my favorites)


End file.
